Power conversion systems are used to generate and provide AC output power to a load, such as a single or multi-phase AC motor driven by an inverter stage of a motor drive power converter. Pulse width modulated (PWM) output inverters provide output currents and voltages including a number of pulses, and output filters are sometimes employed between the power converter and the driven load to reduce the high frequency content caused by pulse width modulation. The presence of the output filter between the power conversion system and the load, however, makes accurate control of the voltages and/or current provided to the load more difficult, as the power delivered to the load is different from that delivered to the input of the filter. In particular, the output inverter stage may be controlled according to feedback signals measured at the inverter output terminals, and these feedback values may not represent the currents or voltages ultimately provided to the load. Feedback sensors can be provided at the load itself for direct measurement of the load parameters, but this increases system cost, and may not be possible in all applications. Accordingly, there is a need for improved power conversion systems and techniques for driving a load through an intervening filter circuit by which load control can be facilitated without requiring extra feedback sensors positioned at the load and without significant modification to the inverter control system of the power converter.